Yaoi One Shot Collection
by fujoshi97
Summary: Yaoi One Shot Collection / Drable dengan berbagai pairing! EveryOTP ! Second Pairing : KyuHae / Romance;Fluff / RatedT Read and Review anyone ? :)
1. Chapter 1

Yaoi One Shot Collection

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : They're not belong to me. They 're belong to God, Fans, and themselves. I only own the plot.

Warning : Yaoi ; Gaje ; Pasaran ; Typo '(s) ; OOC ; Official!Pair Craik!Pair and stuff.

**A/N : Anyeonghaseyo, Fujoshi97 here! #bow Kali ini Fujoshi97 kembali datang dengan Yaoi One shot Collection / Drabble. Setiap cerita dari satu Chapter ke Chapter lain memiliki jalan cerita yang tidak berhubungan. Dengan genre yang berbeda pula. Fujoshi97 akan update setiap mendapat ide-ide baru yang pas untuk dijadikan One Shot / Drable. Jadi, tidak akan ada kepastian kapan Fan fiction ini akan diupdate. Semua sesuai dengan kapan Fujoshi97 ada ide. **** Kalau reader's sekalian punya jalan cerita yang mau dijadikan One Shot / Drable bisa review ne? mungkin nanti Author bisa update dengan jalan cerita itu! dan nama kalian tetap akan dicantumkan kok! Mirip Request hanya saja, ga semua jalan cerita bisa author tulis / Sekian A/N author, mianhae karena sangat panjang #KISS**

~Fujoshi97~

The Jealous Kai

KaiSoo ; Yaoi ; Fluff ; Rated-T

Author POV

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae__  
__Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae__  
__Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

_Neo mulleoseoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla~_

"Oke! Finish! Kalian bisa beristirahat sekarang!" teriak Suho. Terdengar erangan lega dari setiap member EXO di ruang latihan. "Akhirnya selesai juga! Ini benar-benar melelahkan!" keluh Chanyeol sambil mengambil sebotol air dan meminumnya.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, tidak biasanya kita berlatih selama ini!" setuju Sehun dari seberang ruangan. "Hentikan keluhan kalian! Sebentar lagi kita harus melakukan perform. Kita harus berlatih dengan baik. Kita tidak ingin mengecawakan fans bukan?" jelas Kyungsoo.

Suho tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Kalian dengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo,bukan? Kalian seharusnya juga bisa berfikir seperti itu." puji Suho sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum membalas. "Ah, bukankah sebelumnya kita masih harus melakukan panggilan radio?" Tanya Kris. "Ah, kau benar aku sampai lupa. Baiklah, Guys pergilah bersiap!" perintah Suho yang dibalas erangan semua member kecuali Kyungsoo.

Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya selesailah persiapan para member EXO. "Hey, hyung.." sapa Kai. "Hai! Kau.. kau terlihat.. eh.." gugup Kyungsoo. "Tampan?" goda Kai dengan smirk di wajahnya. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah beggitu mendengar godaan Kai. "Aish! Percaya diri sekali kau! Aku hanya ingin bilang kau terlihat berbeda!" elak Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kai hanya tertawa kecil, ia merangkul pundak Kyungsoo mendekat. "Kyungsoo!" panggil seseorang dari belakang mereka. "Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Suho. Kai menatap Suho dengan kesal sebelum melepaskan rangkulannya dari Suho. "Ani. Baiklah, sampai nanti di mobil Hyung!" setelah itu Kai melangkah kearah mobil dengan kaki yang sedikit di hentakan.

Melihat hal itu, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Suho bingung. "Ani. Kami tidak melakukan apapun hyung." Balas Kyungsoo. "Bisa kita ke mobil sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Ah, iya. Itu memang tujuanku memanggilmu." Jawab Suho.

**Youngstreet Radio**~ ( maap, author lupa nama radio dimana ada moment ini ._.v )

Kai POV

Kalian tahu apa yang membuatku paling kesal dengan leader EXO? Sikapnya yang selalu berbeda saat dengan Kyungsoo! Maksudku, yah dia memang baik dengan member lain. Dia tidak pernah menganak emaskan salah satu member di EXO. Tapi, entah kenapa dia benar-benar berbeda saat bersama Kyungsoo! Jangan Tanya kenapa, oke? Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Mungkin kalian berfikir kenapa aku terdengar cemburu? Karena aku memang cemburu! Aku ini namjachingu Kyungsoo, mana mungkin aku tidak cemburu. Aku sudah menjadi namjachingu Kyungsoo, setelah 3 bulan kami debut. Kyungsoo selalu berada di sana, ketika aku membutuhkannya. Ada ketika aku sedih, senang, kesal, marah dan perasaan-perasaan lain. Membuatku merasa benar-benar nyaman dengannya. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan menjadi gentleman dan menyatakan perasaanku. Dan, betapa kagetnya aku begitu tahu kalau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Membuatku merasa menjadi namja paling beruntung yang pernah ada.

Dan, setelah hubungan kami berjalan 1 tahun dari debut kami. Kami mulai memberi tahu hal yang sebenarnya pada para member EXO. Awalnya memang bukan hal yang mudah, selama berminggu-minggu kami harus bisa menerima suasana _awkward _di antara para member. Tapi, pada akhirnya mereka sudah dapat menerima hubungan kami. Tidak ada saat-saat paling melegakan dibanding hal itu.

Lalu, kenapa Suho tetap menempel pada Kyungsoo tanpa menyadari apa yang kurasakan? Aku tidak mungkin menyalahkan Kyungsoo, bagaimanapun dia terlalu polos untuk menyadari hal itu. dan, jika aku mengatakan ini padanya aku yakin dia hanya akan merespon mengatakan 'Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Kai. Suho hyung dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dan lagi Suho itu straight.' Yup! Pasti itu yang akan dikatakannya.

"Kai, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo hyung. Tersirat nada khawatir disana. Aku menggeleng pelan, sebelum Kyungsoo hyung mengatakan hal lain aku sudah memasang headphones ku. Kyungsoo hyung membelalakkan matanya melihat tindakanku yang seolah menghiraukannya. Tapi, aku memang melakukan itu. aku tidak berniat berbicara dengannya ketika perasaanku kacau seperti ini.

Dan, puncak kesabaranku kembali diuji ketiba dengan tiba-tiba penyiar radio—Bora menanyakan kuis. "Oke, dengarkan pertanyaannya,ne? Jika kalian adalah seorang yeoja, adakah member EXO yang ingin kalian kencani? Buatlah tanda X jika tidak, dan tanda O jika iya!"

Aku mengangkat tanganku membentuk huruf O. alasannya? Simple saja, Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan diriku sebagai yeoja. Kulihat beberapa member mengangkat tangannya membentuk X ataupun O. dan, ternyata Kyungsoo hyung mengangkat tangannya membentuk huruf O. dan, apa-apaan itu!? Suho hyung juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan, aku semakin 'beruntung' saat Bora-ssi justru memilih Suho. "Ah, Suho-ssi, kau membentuk huruf O! Siapa member yang akan kau kencani?" Tanya Bora-ssi dengan semangat, apa-apaan itu! "D.O-ssi." Jawab Suho. Bahkan, wajahnya memerah seperti itu! leader Exo-K ini benar-benar mencari masalah denganku!

Melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti itu membuatku curiga, jangan-jangan dia akan memilih— "D.O-ssi" jawabnya. Aish, leader ini benar-benar mengesalkan! Sadar kalau aku masih berada di tempat umum berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghajarnya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" bingung D.O sambil tertawa kecil pada Suho. Sedangkan, Bora-ssi semakin semangat, yeoja ini pasti SuDo shipper. "Waeyo?" Tanya Bora. "Ah, wajah D.O-ssi benar-benar imut. Hmm.. sepert bayi. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan?" ( sebenernya Suho ngomong lumanyan banyak soal D.O disini tapi author ga inget lg , )

"Ah~" respon Bora-ssi sambil tertawa. Aku menatap mereka berdua kesal, apa-apaan itu!? sudah bisa kupastikan kalau Suho hyung memang menyukai Kyungsoo hyung! Namjachinguku!

"Bagaimana dengan D.O-ssi?" Tanya Bora-ssi. "Ah, aku? Aku memilih Suho." Jawaban Kyungsoo hyung mendapatkan teria-teriakkan menggoda dari member lain. Membuatku semakin kesal, aku tahu mereka tidak serius. Tapi, sungguh bagaimana mungkin D.O hyung juga menjawab Suho hyung. Aku tentu tidak akan masalah kalau hyung menjawab member yang lain. Asal bukan leader EXO-K itu!

"Date! Date! Kiss! Kiss!" goda para member. Godaan member membuat Suho tertawa kecil, sedangkan Kyungsoo hyung tetap tersenyum tipis. "Ah, cukup cukup" gumam Kyungsoo hyung. Aku memperhatikan mereka dengan mood yang benar-benar buruk. Kapan acara ini selesai!?

"Ani! Aku memang ingin menjawab Suho hyung sejak awal." Balas D.O hyung sambil tetap tersenyum. Setelah mendengar hal itu, aku memutuskan untuk menghiraukan percakapan mereka dan mengikuti acara Radio ini dengan setengah hati. Siapa yang tidak akan setengah hati setelah mood nya menjadi buruk, dan aku duduk begitu jauh dari Kyunggie? Ahh!

**After The Show**

Kyungsoo POV

Selesai dengan acara Youngstreet radio, aku langsung berjalan menuju mobil van kami. Acara Radio ini selesai lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan. Aku sangat lelah dan benar-benar mengantuk. Tapi, ada 1 hal yang menganggu pikiranku. Kai. Sejak tadi, dia bersikap dingin padaku. Dari awal acara hingga akhir, dia bersikap aneh dan sekarang aku mencarinya, tapi tidak berhasil menemukannya. Ini benar-benar membuatku khawatir.

Ternyata, begitu aku masuk ke dalam mobil van, Kai sudah ada di bangku depan sambil mendengarkan lagu. Kenapa dia masuk duluan? Biasanya, Kai selalu menungguku. Aku memutuskan untuk membicarakan ini di dorm nanti, untuk sekarang kami harus segera pulang sebelum banyak fans yang mengerumuni kami.

**EXO 's Dorm**

Kai keluar paling pertama dari mobil van kami. Dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru, aku berlari kecil menyusul Kai. Aku menghiraukan tatapan bingung member dan panggilan dari Suho hyung. Aku benar-benar khawatir saat ini.

"Kai!" panggilku tepat saat Kai akan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia melepas headphone nya, lalu berbalik menatapku. "Wae, hyung?" jawabnya datar. A-apa? Sebenarnya ada apa? Biasanya selelah apapun Kai dia akan selalu menegurku dengan senyuman. Ada apa? "Gwaechanna?" tanyaku ragu. "Ne. gwaechanna. Aku lelah hyung. Aku ingin istirahat dulu ne?" ujarnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sebelum ia berbalik, aku langsung menahan tangannya. "Tunggu, Kai!" teriakku. "Wae?" jawabnya sedikit kesal. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apapun. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau bersikap aneh seperti ini?" tanyaku.

Aku sedikit kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku ke dalam kamarnya, dan mengunci pintunya. "Sikap apa maksudmu, hyung?" Tanya Kai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiaanya dariku. Kenapa dia menatapku begitu? Tidak tahu apa pandangan matanya itu membuat wajahku memanas! "Si-sikapmu yang dingin, aneh dan bah-bahkan tidak memperhatikanku!" teriakku kesal. Jadi, dia tidak menyadarinya?

"Kau pikir hanya aku yang bersikap aneh! Apa hyung tidak sadar apa yang sudah hyung lakukan!? Bermesraan dengan Suho hyung seperti itu, selalu memperhatikan Suho seperti itu!? sebenarnya siapa namjachingumu hyung!?"

PLAK!

"H-hyung.." gumam Kai sambil memegang wajahnya. A-aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau sudah menamparnya. "K-kai, mianhae.." ujarku pelan sambil menundukkan kepala. "Apa kau sudah bosan denganku hyung?" Tanya Kai pelan.

Aku langsung menggeleng dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Dengan sedikit terisak aku berkata, "A-ani. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu, Kai. Hanya kau namja yang aku sukai. Aku mohon mengertilah! Aku tidak pernah sedikit pun bermaksud bermesraan dengan Suho hyung! Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu menarik perhatian fans jika setiap hal yang kulakukan berhubungan denganmu. Me-mereka bisa saja berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.. Aku tidak ingin merusak reputasimu.." jelasku diselingin isakan-isakan kecil.

Kai melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya. Aku menatapnya bingung masih dengan nafas yang sesenggukkan. "Kai?" gumamku pelan. Dengan pelan ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup keningku pelan. Tindakannya itu membuat seluruh darahku terasa mengalir keatas kepalaku membuat wajahku merah seketika.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu khawatir, hanya saja aku takut.. Kau akan lebih memilih Suho hyung. Bagaimanapun juga, Suho hyung itu tampan, kaya dan.. dan— yang pasti aku takut kau merasa bosan padaku dan memilih bersamanya hyung.." jelas Kai dengan nada keraguan disana.

"Kai-ah, kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali kalau aku hanya menyukai 1 namja, dan itu adalah kau. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Suho hyung seperti itu! aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai hyungku sendiri!" aku menjawab dengan wajah yang memerah. Tidak biasanya aku jujur soal perasaanku seperti ini! rasanya benar-benar memalukan!

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir bukan?" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!" jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aish, apa benar kau hyungku? Neomu kyeoptaa~" goda Kai. "Apa yang kau katakan?" protesku dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Aish, babo!

**FIN**

**A/N :**

So, what do you think? /

Dan, tenang saja ne, Author akan tetep lanjutin 3 ff Author yang lain kok ^^

Author harap kalian bisa kasih feedback yang baik ne! Kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima

So, ada yang berminat untuk membaca Next Chapter? #puppyeyes

Read and Review? :D

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Yaoi One Shot Collection

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : They're not belong to me. They 're belong to God, Fans, and themselves. I only own the plot.

Warning : Yaoi ; Gaje ; Pasaran ; Typo '(s) ; OOC ; Official!Pair Craik!Pair and stuff.

**A/N : Anyeonghaseyo, Fujoshi97 here! Untuk Chapter ini Author dedikasikan untuk Author 's Real Friend~ Cath0797 ! Dia ini chingu yang selalu support Author~ ( Sama dengan readers lain juga ne **** ) Author harap ff ini bisa menghibur chingu,ne? ^^ dan, mian karena author bisanya bikin ff-nya yaoi ne? belum bisa bikin straight. #facepalm**

**Untuk 12Wolf dan Yoo ara harap tunggu ne, Author akan coba buat untuk Chapter-chapter berikutnya~**

~Fujoshi97~

KyuHae ; Yaoi ; Romance ; RatedT

Kyuhyun POV

"Kyuhyun-ah!" aku menoleh begitu mendengar ada yang memanggilku. "Donghae hyung?"

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali!" apa maksudnya? "Cepat? Cepat bagaimana hyung?" tanyaku bingung. "Yah! Babo! Maksudku, kenapa kau berjalan cepat sekali! Harusnya kau 'kan menungguku! Mana ada 'pergi bersama' tapi kau berjalan begitu jauh di depanku!" jelas Donghae hyung sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Aish, anak ini! Apa benar dia itu hyungku? Kenapa dia bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakkan dariku? Tapi, tak apa.. neomu kyeopta~

"Pergi bersama? Apa maksudmu itu kencan Hyung?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda. Sudah berpacaran lebih dari 1 tahun, dia bahkan masih malu untuk mengatakan 'kencan'. Aish..

"Yah! Kenapa kau mengatakannya dengan keras begitu! Kalau ada fans yang dengar bagaimana!?" panik Donghae hyung sambil menutup mulutku. "Ah, aku tidak bisa bernafas!" aktingku. "Ah, Mianhae! Gwaechanna?" tanyanya khawatir. "Ani hyung. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa bernafas! Sesak!" lucu juga menggodanya seperti ini. polos sekali dia, mana ada orang yang sesak nafas tapi bicara dengan lancarnya seperti ini. aish, rasanya aku ingin tertawa.

"M-mwo!? Se-separah itukah? Mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" sesalnya. Aku langsung menghentikan actingku begitu menyadari mata Donghae hyung yang mulai berair. "Hyung? Hyung? Hei.. Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarku lembut sambil berusaha menenangkanku.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya polos. "Aku baik-baik saja. Dan, yang pasti aku tidak serius hyung. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sesak nafas bisa bicara panjang lebar seperti tadi? Lagipula kau hanya menutup mulutku sebentar, aku tidak mungkin sesak nafas hanya karena hal itu." jelasku sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

…

…..

…..

"YAH! KYUHYUN KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Donghae hyung. "Kau tidak tahu apa aku sudah begitu panik! Tega sekali kau membohongiku dan—" sebelum Donghae hyung sempat melanjutkan ucapannya aku sudah menarik tangannya dan berlari menjauh dari tempat kami. Aish, dengan beraninya dia mengomeliku karena mengatakan sesuatu bahkan dengan nada yang tidak keras, tapi lihatlah dia sendiri! Berteriak menyebarkan kedok kita di tempat umum! Sudah susah-susah sembunyi dari fans dasar!

Author POV

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah restaurant dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Bagaimana tidak? Kami sudah berlarian selama 10 menit untuk menghindari fans yang berusaha mengejar kami. Jangan salah, aku dan Kyuhyun tentu sangat mencintai fans kami. Tapi, untuk saat ini aku dan Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin meladeni fans terlebih dahulu. Kalau Kyuhyun dia pasti akan bilang, _walaupun aku menyayangi fans, kita tetap memerlukan privacy. _

Anak itu.. biarpun dia menyebalkan, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Kyuhyun dengan keadaan yang sama. Berdiri dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Kau ini.. hosh.. kenapa menarikku seperti tadi!?" omelku padanya dengan nafas yang lebih normal.

Kyuhyun menatapku tajam sebelum ia menarik tanganku, "Sudah, ayo masuk!" aku menatapnya bingung? Masuk? Masuk kemana? Apa dia mau mengajakku kedalam? "Kau mau mengajakku makan ke restaurant ini Kyu?" tanyaku. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Eh!? Tapi, ini bukan restaurant yang biasa kami datangi! Bagaimana kalau ada fans yang melihat kami!?

"Restaurant ini 'kan bukan restaurant yang biasa kita datangi, Kyu. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku ragu. Dia tetap diam sambil menarik tanganku masuk ke restaurant. Aish, dia ini menyebalkan! Aku 'kan mengajaknya bicara kenapa dia malah mendiamkanku begitu! Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan restaurant ini kenapa bisa sangat sepi? Setahuku tempat ini cukup ramai!? Kenapa jadi sepi begini?

Eh? Ini tempat VIP di restaurant ini bukan? "Kyu, sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanyaku lagi. Tapi, memang dasar sih Kyuhyun dia malah tetap mendiamkanku. Ditambah dengan adanya _smirk _di wajahnya itu! benar-benar membuatku merasa seperti akan diculik disini. Aish.. dia benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

**VIP ROOM in the Restaurant**

Wah! Megah sekali! Ini tempat VIP yang biasa digunakan untuk meeting-meeting perusahaan besar ya? Tempat ini megah dan besar sekali. Tapi, terasa sepi karena hanya ada aku dan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau melamun disana, hyung? Duduklah! Aku tidak memesan tempat ini hanya untuk kau melamun saja." Panggil Kyuhyun. "Kau memesan tempat ini!? bagaimana bisa!? Kalau manager hyung sampai tahu, kau bisa terkena masalah, Kyu!" omelku. Dia memang benar-benar magnae! Bagaimana bisa menghabiskan uang hanya untuk memesan tempat VIP di restaurant yang mahal tanpa ada tujuan begini!

"Akan kujelaskan nanti! Sekarang, ayo duduk dan kita nikmati makan siang kita, ne?" ajaknya. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan mendudukkan diriku di hadapan Kyuhyun. Aku memang tidak mengerti kenapa ia repot-repot menyewa tempat VIP ini untuk makan siang. Tapi, aku merasa ini sangat romatis.. hah! Wajahku pasti memerah saat ini!

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Aku mengangguk. Apa wajahku terlihat begitu memerah? "Kyu, kau memesan semua ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk semua makanan di atas meja. Ini seperti porsi makan 4 orang, bukan 2 orang. Banyak sekali! "Iya, apa kau tidak suka? Ingin kupesankan yang lain?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Ani. Aku suka semuanya. Hanya saja ini terlalu banyak! Bagaimana kita menghabiskannya?" bingungku. Kyuhyun tertawa begitu mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kau ini bagaimana, hyung! Kita bisa membungkusnya dan memakannya di rumah nanti." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ah, benar juga! pantas dia tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku.

Saat kami asik makan, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya dan tak lama 2 orang pelayan wanita datang menghampiri kami. Dengan tiba-tiba, ia mengambil dan membereskan makanan di atas meja. Aku menatap kedua pelayan di hadapanku bingung, "Eh? Kenapa dibereskan?" tanyaku. "Bukankah kau sudah kenyang? Kita bungkus saja makanan ini." jelas Kyuhyun. "Ah, begitu. Arraseo." Jawabku.

Dan, tak lama setelah 2 orang pelayan wanita itu pergi dengan membawa makanan kami, datanglah seorang pelayan pria sambil membawa setampan gelas dan wine. "Apa itu?" gumamku pelan. sebenarnya ada apa ini? pelayan itu meletakkan satu gelas di hadapan Kyuhyun dan satu gelas air putih di hadapanku. "Kau tidak minum wine bukan, hyung? Jadi, kau minum air putih saja ya?" jelas Kyuhyun. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku masih sedikit bingung.

"Kamsahamnida." Ucap Kyuhyun pada pelayan pria tadi. Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya lalu permisi pergi. "Nah, minumlah." Suruh Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau memberikanku air putih? Aku juga bisa minum jus." Protesku. "Sudahlah, minum saja. Kau ini bawel sekali!" ish.. namjachingu yang menyebalkan!

Setelah aku menghabiskan air putihku dalam sekali teguk, Kyuhyun menarik tanganku kearahnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" dia tidak menjawab dan terus memperhatikan jari manisku. "Apa muat?" gumamnya. Sepertinya, dia bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, apanya yang muat? "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, namun dia langsung meraih saku di celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil. Aku menatap kotak itu kaget. A-apa itu!? tapi, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin memberikan ini kepadaku!

"I-itu—" sebelum aku melanjutkan kata-kataku dia sudah memotongku dengan mengeluarkan cincin dari kotak itu. itu benar-benar cincin? Aku.. aku tidak percaya ini! Dia menarik tanganku dan memasang cincin itu ke dalam jari manisku. Cincin ini sangat indah, dengan ukiran K kecil di dalam cincinnya. Dan, cincin ini juga tampak begitu sederhana namun tetap menarik perhatian. Ditambah, cincin ini mempunyai ukiran kecil di dalamnya.

"Saenggilchukkaehamnida, hyung!" aku membelalakkan mataku. Ini hari ulang tahunku? "I-ini hari ulang tahunku? Ya ampun, aku benar-benar lupa Kyu!" jawabku. Dia tertawa kecil, "Sudah kuduga.. Tapi, jauh lebih baik kau lupa hyung. Karena rencanaku jadi jauh lebih lancar." Bangganya. "Lancar?"

"Ya, aku minta tolong kepada hyung lain untuk tidak membahas soal hari ulang tahunmu hari ini. jadi, kau tidak akan curiga." Jelasnya. Ah! Aku mengerti sekarang! Ja-jadi, dia menyiapkan ini semua untukku!? "Kau menyiapkan ini semua untukku, Kyu?" tanyaku. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"A-aku.." aku benar-benar terharu. "K-kau kenapa!? Kau tidak suka cincinnya!? Jangan menangis!" panik Kyuhyun. "Ani! Aku tidak menangis. Aku—aku hanya terharu." Jawabku dengan wajah memerah. "Ah~ begitu." Leganya dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Apa kau juga mempunyai cincin ini, Kyu?" "Maksudnya, cincin couple begitu?" godanya. "Ne." balasku dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Yupp.. " dia menurunkan sedikit kerah kemejanya. Aku menatapnya bingung sampai mataku menangkap kalung yang ia pakai. Disana tergantung kalung dengan cincin di sana.

"Apa di dalamnya terukir namaku juga?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku aneh, "Kau ini polos sekali hyung. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan memakai cincin couple dengan semua orang, kau tahu? Hanya denganmu~" godanya lagi. Ish! Dia menggodaku terus menyebalkan! "Jadi, apa kau suka kado dariku?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

"Ne. Kyu-ah?" 

"Ye?"

"Saranghae.."

"Nado Saranghanda."

**FIN**

**Author 's Note :**

Anyeongg! Yaoi One Shot Collection new update!

Gomawo bagi yang sudah read dan review di chapter sebelumnya! Jeongmal Gomawo!~ ^^

Do you all like it? ^^

Please, read and review? Favorite or follow? ^^

**XOXO**


End file.
